tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rampage (SG)
This page is for the heroic Decepticon Predacon from the "Shattered Glass" universe. For his evil counterpart, see Rampage. “Thought preceding action equals success." The mind of RAMPAGE is constantly working, not stopping for anything. When he was one of Razorclaw's students, he would often not finish a project, instead moving on to something else. When the war came along, he viewed it as simply another creative outlet for his mind. He would often destroy twice as many Autobots as Razorclaw or Divebomb by constantly trying out new and more efficient ways of dispatching with his enemies. Watching transmissions from alien planets calms him down. One day, Rampage presented transmissions from one of these planets, which inspired Razorclaw to adopt the predatory forms of the creatures in the transmissions when they joined the army of the Decepticons. Solitary but social, Rampage enjoys the company of the other Predacons, but can be rather territorial and often needs space to hunt alone. In tiger mode, Rampage can leap to a height of 300 feet over a distance of 500 feet. A kick from one of his forelegs can crumble a cinder block wall. He has four twin gun-ports, one mounted above each of his legs, and each capable of shooting 300 rounds of small-caliber ammunition per minute. In robot mode, he also uses a powerful lightning rifle, which shoots beams of 60,000-volt electricity. His right arm forms a powerful blaster with an array of experimental ammunition. He also has a thermo-sword, with a blade that heats up to 5000 degrees Centigrade. With his fellow Predacons, Rampage was exiled from the Decepticons by Cyclonus in 2011. History Shattered Glass The Predacons were once students of Doctor Razorclaw, but an attack by Sky Lynx destroyed Tyrest University and killed Headstrong and Tantrum. The rest of the Predacons fled to the Manganese Mountains, where they hunt Sky Lynx and wage a guerilla war against the Autobots. Rampage was present when Megatron and Starscream planned their attack on the Ark. His role in the subsequent attack would be to dispose of the Autobots guarding the spacecraft, then regroup and attack with Megatron's ground forces. During the battle Rampage, Razorclaw and Divebomb planned to take on Grimlock. MUX History Unfortunately the Ark managed to take off in spite of the Decepticons' efforts, and Megatron took off after it in a shuttle after being delayed by the Autobots from catching the Nemesis take-off. Rampage and the rest of the Predacons retreated to the Manganese Mountains, where they stalk and kill any Autobots that dare venture into their terrority. They seek to face Sky Lynx in a fair fight, but so far the former Autobot commander has eluded them. In 2011 Rampage's teacher, Dr. Razorclaw, has allied himself with alien Autobots from another universe, against the Old One and his pawn, Cyclonus. Razorclaw has tried to shield his former students from his new, possibly treasonous actions. Players * Available for temping. Shebakoby has dibs. Trivia * The BotCon 2008 toy photography incorrectly shows Rampage as coming with Rodimus and Megatron. References Category:SG-Decepticon Communications Category:SG-Decepticons Category:Engineers Category:Predacons Category:Shattered Glass characters